Chapter 16 (Super)
”トランクスの |romaji = "Mirai" Torankusu no Kako |english = |viz = Future Trunks' Past |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 3 (Super) |previous = Chapter 15 |next = Chapter 17 |arc = "Future" Trunks Arc |japanese date = September 21, 2016 |english date = January 13, 2017 |episode = |dbz = |edited = |kai = |characters = * Babidi * Dabra * Gowasu * Kibito * Shin * Zamasu |techniques = |tools = *Time Ring *''Time Ring Case'' }} ”トランクスの |"Mirai" Torankusu no Kako|viz=Future Trunks' Past}} is the sixteenth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Trunks explains about his past in more detail. A few years before traveling back to the present time, the East Kaiōshin and Kibito took Trunks to their world in order to train him to prepare for Babidi's arrival. Trunks was trained in using the Z Sword and became more powerful as a result of wielding it. Then, Babidi and Dabra arrived. Dabra overwhelmed Trunks and destroyed the Z Sword by petrifying it. Seeing him overwhelmed, East Kaiōshin attempted to intervene only to be heavily injured by Dabra; Dabra then killed Kibito. Enraged, Trunks transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and overwhelms Dabra. Dabra tries to fight back, but East Kaioshin stops Dabra in his tracks, allowing Trunks to land the finishing blow on Dabra and Babidi, killing them. However, because he used all of his energy, East Kaioshin dies. Overlooking this battle, Gokū Black is satisfied that he has found a universe that has no Hakaishin. In the present timeline on Earth within Capsule Corporation, Trunks finishes his tale about the fight with Babidi and Dabura by saying that Gokū Black appeared immediately afterwards. Whis and Beerus converse, with Whis concluding that Gokū Black can travel between parallel worlds, to which Beerus finds absurd. Gokū then introduces Trunks to Beerus and Whis. Afterwards, Trunks meets his present self and Mai. Bulma tells Trunks to change his clothes and that dinner will be at 6. In the alternate future, Black confirms that Trunks has vanished from this timeline. Black states that he has eradicated the Kaiōshin from all the other universes and as a result the Hakaishin are extinct in those timelines. Now that Trunks has vanished, there is no one left to oppose him which he finds to be boring. However, Black decides not to sit around and do nothing; Black decides to do a little check up and flies away. In the present timeline on Earth, Trunks is having dinner along with the Dragon Team. Trunks explains that Black stated he killed all the gods in his timeline. Beerus thinks that Black may show up in their timeline and kill all of their Kaiōshin; Whis responds that he hasn't heard from the East Kaiōshin of any malicious activity and wonders if he should go and ask him. Beerus allows Whis to in order to find out if any god has succumbed to evil. In the 10th Universe on the Kaiōshin Realm, Kibito is fighting against a Kaiōshin-apprentice of the Tenth Universe, Zamasu. Zamasu overwhelms Kibito in defense, strength and speed, eventually defeating him with relative ease. As Zamasu goes to give Kibito a hand, the East Kaiōshin is marveled at Zamasu's great skill and abilities, thinking that he has no peers in strength. Gowasu, the serior Kaiōshin, states that Zamasu is training to become their universe's Kaiōshin. Both Zamasu and Kibito give their respects to each other, with Zamasu happy that they were able to take down Majin Boo. However, the East Kaiōshin and Kibito reply that they had help thanks to Gokū and co.. Zamasu asks who Gokū is; East Kaiōshin explains that he is a compassionate Saiyan residing on Earth who has reached the level of the gods. Zamasu is in disbelief, but Kibito explains that there have been some mortals in the Seventh Universe that have the strength to match the gods. However, the East Kaioshin admits that there is still no entity that can surpass their Haikaishin and leaving it to them is the best decision. However, Zamasu disagrees and believes that the East Kaiōshin made a wonderful decision, citing that unnecessary existences should be eliminated. Zamasu says that they should continue to proactively protect the order of both their universes. After East Kaioshin and Kibito leave, Gowasu praises Zamasu but decides that they must work on refining his inner self. Inside the training hall, Gowasu shows Zamasu the planet Babari; human-like creatures have appeared on the planet but are too savage aggressive. Gowasu wants to hear Zamasu's input on the best course of action. Zamasu suggests remedying the situation through extermination. Gowasu is disappointed with Zamasu's suggestion since he lectured him about such tasks being done by the Hakaishin. Gowasu knows the best course of action is to watch over them and they will eventually become more civilized, but Zamasu states that the inhabitants won't become civilized after witnessing many planets' civilizations go to ruin. Gowasu decides to test Zamasu's conviction; Gowasu brings out the Time Ring Case and shows Zamasu the Time Rings, which are rings that allow one to travel freely through the flow of time. Gowasu explains that they will travel to planet Babari's future to observe what will become of the inhabitants in their distant future to see if they will still remain savages or become civilized. Trivia *There are some homages to the original manga in this chapter: **The Kaiōshin's idea to test Trunks' ability and the Z Sword with the block of Katchin Steel is identical to the same type of scene with Gohan in Dragon Ball chapter 479. **The attack Dabra uses to kill Kibito is a call-back to a similar scene in chapter 448. **The scenes where Dabra's sword attack was catched by Trunks with his hands is a direct call-back to a similar scene in Dabra's and Gohan's battle in chapter 455. **The hand movements and technique Trunks uses to kill Dabra is a homage to those he used to kill Mecha Freeza in chapter 331. *In one panel, the Capsule Corporation's name written is misspelled as "Cupsule Corp." Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters